Time Stands Still
by rosiedrewlovesyou
Summary: Sasuke notices Naruto is hiding his feelings. He confronts him at a New Years eve party, but then something peculiar happens. Extremely out of character. Depressed Naruto/Caring Sasuke. Modern day SasuNaru


**So, I had this idea for this story and even though I'm not even finished with three of my other stories, I'm going to leave this here.**

**I'll be adding another two, or three chapters soon.  
>Soon = in a month, or possibly less.<br>I have a busy life and I don't really have access to a computer...so please have mercy on my soul!**

**Anyway, enjoy this extremely out of character fanfic~!**

* * *

><p>Sapphire eyes gaze up at the night sky filled with clouds. Snowflakes fall on disheveled honey tinged hair.<p>

Naruto, now 19, feels like life is a fleeting struggle. Another year has come and gone. Each year seems to be more short-lived than the last.  
>He should be in his second year of college, but he's unable to afford it. Instead, he wastes his days working at a cafe.<br>His eyes fixate on his breath fogging up the freezing air.  
><em>'One breath closer to the end...'<em>

The world around him is lit up in colorful lights welcoming the holiday season and ringing in the new year.

In one hour, it will be a new year, which means new beginnings, or for Naruto, nothing new.

He will go home to his apartment he can barely afford, alone.  
>He eyes the plastic red cup in his hand filled to the brim with vodka and silently hopes that sleep will arrive as soon as he lies down.<p>

As much as Naruto loves sleep, he can never seem to get enough of it. It's like being temporarily dead and he finds comfort in that.

He gazes down at the vodka filled cup and downs it quickly. He flinches at the burning taste of alcohol in his mouth.  
>"Hopefully that lifts my spirits..." he thinks to himself as he feels his body already beginning to go numb.<p>

"Narutooo~" a familiar voice slurs. Naruto turns around and sees Sakura leaning in the door way holding a can of some type of bitch beer. He can't help but notice how severely under dressed she is, only wearing spiked bra and a black high waisted mini skirt with sparkly black stilettos.  
>"It's soo cold out here! Come inside~" she coos as she stumbles backwards a bit before regaining her balance.<br>"Okay, Sakura-chan~!" he playfully replies as he forces a smile, returning to his goofy facade.

She smiles brightly and drunkenly stumbles back inside.  
>Naruto follows behind, now surrounded by a crowd of familiar faces happily socializing and grinding on each other to the sweet beats of a song he doesn't know, or cares to know.<p>

He follows an overly intoxicated Sakura to a couch where a moody Sasuke is sitting, where she confidently takes a seat on his lap, instead of the couch, which makes Sasuke look even more moody than he was a moment ago.

"Sakura, could you get me a drink? Whiskey, please." Sasuke politely asks the pink haired beauty on his lap. She nods happily and kisses him on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd of drunken, impulsive teenagers.

"Let's leave before she returns," Sasuke says as he stands up and motions for Naruto to follow.  
>"But, she's getting you a drink! You can't just ditch her!" Naruto innocently insists.<br>"Don't act like you actually care about her...anyways, she'll most likely become distracted by someone else due to how ridiculously wasted she is."  
>Naruto looks down at his shoes before following Sasuke up the spiral staircase to his room.<p>

Sasuke locks the door and lies on his bed before placing a joint in between his lips and lighting it.  
>The sweet scent of bud fills the room as the smoke begins to dance in the air.<br>He blankly stares up at the ceiling and exhales the smoke, then turns his head to Naruto who is uncomfortably standing in front of the door.

"Make yourself comfortable, Dobe," he says nonchalantly as he rolls over onto his torso and hands the joint to Naruto.

Naruto furrows his eyebrows at the sound of 'dobe', but still takes the weed and sits on the comfy bed. He brings the joint to his lips and takes a long drag. He feels the smoke filling his lungs and relaxing his body. He hands the joint back to Sasuke.  
>They both sit in silence while they finish the blunt.<p>

Naruto calmly looks over at Sasuke, who is staring up at the ceiling still.

"Sasuke-kun...why did you tell me that I shouldn't pretend I care about Sakura-chan?" He quietly asks.  
>"I know you don't actually care about her, or even like her. I know you pretend too, I just haven't figured out why, yet." Sasuke bluntly replies without removing his gaze away from the ceiling.<p>

"So, tell me, Naruto...why are you pretending?" Sasuke turns his head and allows his piercing eyes to wander over Naruto.

'_I can't tell him...why would he even care? He always degrades me...I don't owe him an explanation,' _Naruto thinks to himself as he turns his gaze toward Sasuke.

"What are you talking about, Teme?" he murmurs curiously.  
>"Don't act like you don't know and don't act like you're happy and everything is okay. You don't need to pretend to be someone else in front of me."<br>Their eyes lock momentarily before Naruto looks away uneasily.

"I've seen the way you act when you think no one is watching you. I know you pretend to be happy, so no one suspects you're not okay," Sasuke sits up,"I know because I recognize that look in your eyes. The sadness and pain you're hiding. To be completely honest, we're not as different as people believe we are..."

_'I can't tell him. He'll laugh at me...'_

Naruto tries to stand up, but is pulled back down onto the bed and is pinned down by Sasuke. He looks up at onyx eyes gazing into his sapphire eyes.

"Don't run away from me."

Downstairs, the sound of the count down begins.

_10..._

"I..."

_9..._

Naruto closes his eyes to hide his tears as his heart began to race.

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

There was no escaping this.

_5..._

He had to say it.

_4..._

He had to tell Sasuke.

_3..._

He took a deep breath and opened his blue eyes.

_2..._

Naruto gazed into Sasuke's onyx eyes, now filled with concern.

_1..._

"I love you..."

Three words rang loudly through Sasuke's ears.

The noise downstairs was now replaced with dead silence.  
>There was no cheering, everything had gone quiet.<p>

"..And I know there's no way you could ever feel the same way for me. I've been alone for 19 years..I'll be alone until the day I die."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He slowly lifted himself off of Naruto and sat on the edge of the bed.

Naruto couldn't hold back his tears now. He felt like an idiot. He wished he could put the words hanging in the air back in his mouth.

"T-teme..." he stuttered. He quickly sat up to run out of the room, but Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on the bed. Sasuke pinned him down. He straddled his hips and held his arms over his head with one hand. His cerulean eyes still filled with tears widened.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just gazed down at the vulnerable blond.

"Sasu.." Naruto's voice was silenced by Sasuke's cold lips.

Warm lips clashed with cold. Naruto's head was swimming from all of the alcohol he had drank earlier.

Sasuke pressed his lips harder into Naruto's as he let his free hand slide up his shirt.  
>He had been dying for this moment. He was going to explore every part of Naruto's body that he'd always daydreamed of ravishing.<p>

Naruto pulled away trying to catch his breath.

"Sasuke-kun..," he panted. Releasing his grip on Naruto's wrists, Sasuke moved his cool lips to Naruto's neck and collar bones. He was going to make him his. Naruto felt Sasuke's hard on through his jeans. His eyes widened innocently as he pushed Sasuke's face away from his neck.

"Sasuke-kun...I don't know...I don't think I'm ready for that, yet..." His face flushed as he adverted his azure eyes.

Sasuke rolled off of Naruto onto his back. He stared at the ceiling and sighed.

"We don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with, Naruto...I love you and I won't force any expectations on you."

Naruto laid down next to Sasuke and cuddled up to him.

Then, he realized something...

"Why is it so quiet? It sounds like everyone left..." Naruto felt confused as he sat up.  
>"We should at least make sure everything's okay..." He stood up and unlocked the door.<p>

They both made their way down the spiral stairs.

Naruto's eyes widened when they reached the bottom step. The whole room was filled with people, just like they left it, except no one was moving.  
>Time had stopped. Midnight had passed, but the clock still read 12:00.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I sort of rushed it at the end because it's 4am and I'm tired.<strong>

**Sorry...not really, though. I'm too tired to be sorry.**

**Please leave a review~**


End file.
